


One Last Time With Him

by sapphiclabvibes-nsfw (sapphiclabvibes)



Series: The Atlas Center [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Kinkade, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Allura (Voltron), Come Swallowing, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Omega Lance (Voltron), Oral Knotting, Polyamory Negotiations, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 07:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16342163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphiclabvibes/pseuds/sapphiclabvibes-nsfw
Summary: Everything was bigger, designed to accomodate more people.  And sitting on the bed, fully clothed, hands clasped tightly in front of him, was Keith.Lance whipped around to stare at Ryan, eyes wide.  “What the fuck is he doing here?”“I invited him,” Ryan said, completely calm as he set their bags down by the door.





	One Last Time With Him

“Pack a bag, darling,” Ryan said as he entered the apartment. “We’re going on a little trip.”

Lance looked up from his magazine to frown quizzically at his boyfriend. “Now? Are you sure?”

Ryan pulled the omega up from the couch and kissed him deeply. Lance giggled and kissed him back. His lips were slightly chapped from the cold outside, but his hands were soft and smooth as always.

“Are you at least going to tell me where we’re going?” Lance asked when Ryan finally set him down.

The alpha shook his head. “All I’m going to say is that you won’t need many clothes.”

Lance smiled and nuzzled his face into Ryan’s neck, breathing in the scent of his boyfriend. The alpha held him close, smiling as the omega left light kisses up and down his neck. It was their tradition, a way to unwind and assure the other that neither of them were going anywhere.

“Hurry up, darling,” Ryan whispered against Lance’s ear, not wanting to break their embrace. “We’re leaving as soon as you’re ready.”

\-----

Lance stared at Ryan as they made their way through the front doors of the Atlas Center. He’d imagined beaches, the waves softly lapping at the shore while they stood together on the balcony of some lavish hotel and sipped champagne and whispered dirty secrets to one another.

Allura was at her usual place behind the desk, smiling at them as the entered together, hand in hand.

“It’s nice to see you again, Lance,” she said. Her sweet, flowery scent filled the air around her and somehow steadied the omega’s nerves. “Ryan, everything is set up like you requested.” She handed him a key that looked different from the others Lance had seen throughout his many visits.

Instead of going towards the elevators, Ryan led him down one of the three hallways that branched off the main lobby. Once they turned the corner, Lance was bombarded by dozens of different scents. Doors lined the hall, and he thought he could hear faint moaning and begging from behind the carved barriers.

Lance’s alpha stopped at one of the last doors in the hall. He looked to Lance and smirked before turning the key and letting them in.

The room looked like any other Lance had seen at Atlas: large bed in the middle, a couch and a table off to the side of the room, a large TV mounted on the wall, and a door leading to an en suite bathroom. Everything was bigger, designed to accomodate more people. And sitting on the bed, fully clothed, hands clasped tightly in front of him, was Keith.

Lance whipped around to stare at Ryan, eyes wide. “What the fuck is he doing here?”

“I invited him,” Ryan said, completely calm as he set their bags down by the door. “You, my darling, still have feelings for our friend here. And before you deny it, just remember what happened the last time we had sex.”

Lance opened his mouth to protest, then closed it again, recalling the moment Ryan was talking about. He had been a mess underneath his alpha, moaning and whining and begging him to fuck him harder. As they both approached their climax, Lance had screwed his eyes shut and screamed Keith’s name as he came all over him and Ryan. He had immediately clapped a hand over his mouth, beginning to cry and apologizing profusely to his boyfriend. Ryan hadn’t said anything. Instead, he finished, cleaned them both up, and held Lance for the rest of the night as the omega sobbed and apologized. The next morning, it was as if nothing had happened.

“That was one time!” Lance yelled, pressing himself against Ryan. “Please, don’t leave me because of one mistake. I promise, I’ll never do it again!”

The alpha just smiled and kissed his forehead. “Lance, darling, I’m not angry. And I’m not going to leave you. I just think you need to straighten out your feelings, that’s all.” He lowered his voice so Keith couldn’t hear his next words. “If you don’t want to do this, just tell me and we’ll go home.”

Lance glanced back at Keith. The alpha was staring at the ground, but he’d obviously been listening. He thought he detected a small smirk on Keith’s lips. He hated him for that, hated him for knowing the effect he had on Lance.

“I’ll stay,” the omega said, loud enough for both of them to hear.

They both smiled at that. Ryan took his hand and pulled him over to the couch. He sat Lance on his lap facing the bed. Facing Keith. The other alpha was staring at the two of them hungrily. An impressive bulge had begun to form in his pants.

“There are rules,” Ryan said. He began sliding his hands up and down Lance’s thighs, never touching him anywhere that mattered. “First, you are not allowed to cum inside of him. No matter how hard he begs, you pull out. Understand?” Keith nods. Ryan’s hands are on his nipples now, twisting and pulling at them through the fabric of his shirt. “Second, you listen to what he says. If you keep going after he tells you to stop, I will rip your throat out.”

“Yeah, I kinda figured that,” Keith said. His eyes were dark, gaze boring into Lance’s skin. “Are you done yet?”

Ryan let out a low hum before practically ripping Lance’s shirt off. The omega whined as the cool air met his hot skin. “Whenever you’re ready, darling,” he whispered, dropping his hands.

Lance stood tentatively, eyes focused on the alpha on the bed. He hadn’t realized until now how much he actually wanted one more night with Keith. The man was smiling at him, one hand rubbing over the erection growing in his lap.

“Why don’t you bring that cute little ass over here?” he said, spreading his legs a little bit.

Lance rolled his eyes and laughed at the comment. But he swayed his hips as he walked from the couch to the bed, never taking his eyes off Keith. He sank down onto the alpha’s lap, grinding slightly against his crotch.

“Been a while since we did this,” Keith teased, leaning forward to kiss down Lance’s neck to his stomach. The omega surged forward at the feeling, pinning the other man to the mattress and kissing him hard. “You’ve gotten bolder, McClain. I like it.”

“Stop talking,” Lance almost growled. “Just fuck me already.”

Keith didn’t have a snippy remark about that. He flipped them over and began pulling off Lance’s jeans. The omega whined as Keith licked a long stripe up his cock before taking the head into his mouth and sucking on it lightly. He moaned, eyes moving to where Ryan was seated on the couch. His boyfriend was naked, lightly stroking his own length as he watched the two on the bed.

“Are you gonna keep teasing me?” Lance asked. The question was for Keith, but he was still looking at Ryan.

Keith released the omega’s cock with a soft pop. “You really are desperate, huh? And you’re not even in heat.” He began stripping off his clothes until they were both fully naked. He pushed Lance’s legs up to get a view of his hole. “Damn, baby, you’re so wet just for me.”

He took one finger and coated it in Lance’s slick before prodding at his entrance. Lance whined and pushed back, trying to gain some friction. Keith just smiled and added another. He continued this way until he had three fingers massaging the omega’s sweet spot. Lance was a moaning, drooling mess beneath the alpha’s touch.

“Are you ready for me?” he asked, slowly removing his fingers. Lance nodded and sat up to kiss the alpha softly. “Okay. Get on your stomach and face Kinkade.”

Lance followed the command, presenting his ass to Keith while smirking at his boyfriend. Ryan just watched, face expressionless. The omega groaned as he felt Keith’s cock breach his hole. He started slow, sheathing himself inch by inch until he bottomed out.

“How does he feel, darling?” Ryan asked.

“He’s big, Ry,” Lance managed to moan out as Keith began to thrust in and out of him. “God, he feels so good.”

“Look at me while he fucks you, darling. I wanna see your face.”

Lance whined as Keith started to pound into him. His small grunts mixed with the omega’s moans to create a symphony of sex that bounced off the high ceilings. Every so often, Ryan would add in words of encouragement, complimenting and praising Lance on how well he was taking the other alpha’s cock. He felt something press against his hole before Keith pulled out. 

“You wanna finish him off, Kinkade?” he asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. Keith’s cock was hard as a rock, his knot fully formed at its base.

Ryan didn’t say anything, just stood up and moved toward the keening omega on the mattress. He stooped down and gave his boyfriend a bruising kiss.

“You feeling okay?” he asked. Lance nodded. “I think Keith deserves a reward, don’t you? Why don’t you suck him off, darling.”

As Ryan moved into position behind him, Lance pulled Keith in front of him so the alpha’s cock was pointing at his mouth. He moaned as Ryan pushed into him, and Keith took that opportunity to shove his cock into the omega’s waiting mouth. Lance swallowed him down without a problem, his lips wrapped obscenely around the alpha’s knot. Keith groaned and grabbed a handful of Lance’s hair to steady himself.

“He-he doesn’t have a gag reflex?” he asked Ryan.

The alpha behind Lance chuckled. “You never knew that? Kogane, you really haven’t been utilizing my boy’s full potential.” Keith was so worked up that he couldn’t reply.

Lance felt Ryan lean forward so that his lips were directly next to his omega’s ear. “You’re still so tight, darling. You ready to take my knot?”

The omega moaned around Keith’s cock in reply. Ryan chuckled and pushed his knot into his boyfriend’s hole, spilling his load almost immediately. The sensation sent Lance over the edge and he came all over his stomach and the bed underneath him. Keith let out one last groaned and shot his load down the omega’s throat. Lance swallowed it all before releasing the other man’s cock.

Exhaustion overtook his body then and Lance slumped forward. Ryan and Keith managed to pull him to the other end of the bed and lay him down. Ryan wrapped himself around his boyfriend, the two of them still joined by the knot in the omega’s ass. Keith began to clean himself up before Lance grabbed his wrist.

“Stay,” he murmured, already half asleep. Keith froze, looking between Lance and Ryan for permission. 

“I told you to do what he says,” Ryan said. He moved the two of them over slightly to make room for Keith. The smaller alpha laid down beside the couple, one hand lightly brushing Lance’s hair away from his face.

That’s how he fell asleep: in the arms of the two alphas he’s ever loved.

\-----

Ryan’s voice next to his ear pulled him from sleep hours later. It became clear after a few words that he was talking to Keith and not him. Lance pretended to be asleep in order to eavesdrop.

“Lance and I have already talked about getting married,” Ryan said. “But we’re waiting until I finish school.”

“Congrats man,” Keith said. Lance noticed that the other alpha was still carding a hand through his hair.

“I’m not just saying this to make you jealous, although that is a plus. I can’t take time off to be with Lance during every one of his heats and still graduate in four years. I need help.”

Keith seemed to understand where Ryan was going. “You want me to be there for him when you can’t.”

“Lance won’t admit it, but he still cares about you. You were the first person he loved, I know that now. And no matter what you say or how many other omegas you sleep with, you love him too. So I’m trusting you to take care of him.”

There was a pause as Keith thought about the offer. Lance thought about how much he loved their combined smell. Leather, pine, and citrus all in one. He instinctively moved closer to Keith, trying to get more of his scent. The alpha’s hand in his hair stopped.

“I’d do anything for him.” Keith’s voice was a whisper, like it was more for Lance’s ears than Ryan’s. “Just tell me when you need me and I’ll be there.”

Then Lance felt Keith’s hand leave his hair. A moment later, the mattress shifted as the alpha left the bed. When Lance opened his eyes a few minutes later, he was completely gone. Only the smell of lavender and old books and pine remained.

**Author's Note:**

> this is really self-indulgent and i've wanted to write it since i got the idea for this series. also the beginning is kinda rough bc i didn't know how to start it so please forgive me <3
> 
> i finished my midterms and now i'm on break! hopefully i'll be able to write/post more this weekend
> 
> follow my on tumblr @sapphiclabvibes bc i may be opening fic requests soon ; )
> 
> i literally refresh my ao3 page every five minutes hoping for comments bc i love reading them and responding! please comment if you liked it bc it keeps me motivated : )


End file.
